Triple weddding
by handymanshipper
Summary: If you read my last story you knew this was coming and in case I forgot in doc I don't own Pokemon. Very simple my 3 shipping couples partake in tripple wedding. Contest,poke and handyman enjoy.


POKEMON TRIPLE WEDDING

Authors note: figure its been long enough in pokemon universe from my last story that May is 18. if you've read my stories you can probably get an idea of aproixment age of characters who need one. I left the last 1 open ened for this reason I wanted wedding story to have a bunch of suprises.

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did yeah i'd not be writing this.

We join a whole lot of people near a lake in kanto region curently in a few small groups. We zoom in by the lake we see Ash Ketchum with pikachu on his shoulder,Drew, and Tracey all extermly nervous. Their is also their Brock,Gary,Ritchie,Todd and professor Oak. Ash is checking with Todd and Ritchie about their security job and how other people are already protecting parimeter. Tracey was talking to Gary making sure professor Oak and Brock where ok. He lived with proffesor so knew the man's health was going down hill and he knew some things about Brock and knew he had only been out of the hospital for short time and he being in on few things knew more then most on Brock. Ash and Tracey wanted to make sure things went off with as little trouble as possible. Drew was just looking around ultimately unsure what to do with himself. Norman and Caroline just showed up.

Ash said, " Caroline the girls are in dressing room getting all ready other then that no one has arived yet but you know how it gose. Norman have a seat not much we can do yet."

We follow Caroline into girls dressing room. Already in dressing room were Daisy,Misty,May,Delia,Duplica,Dawn, Cassey and Sakura. Yes the room was crowded and everyone had to be sure not to get confused but everyone mamaged just fine. It had been decided that Lily and Violet would not be given option of being brides maids simply for fear of what jelousy might have them do to misty.

Daisy taking charge said," I think like we need to all introduce ourselves then back to getting us all totally decked out for the wedding."

Misty said, " I do agree with Daisy lets real quick line up oldest to youngest don't worry Caroline and delia you to just stand at end of line it dosen't matter which one of you is or your ages."

Delia and Caroline smiled relieved they wouldn't be embarrassed.

Daisy said, " Let's start go ahead our youngest."

Dawn said," Hi I'm Dawn I'm a young coordinator and like totally thank you so much for letting me be a brides maid."

Sakura said, " Hi I'm Sakura I help make certain badges for kanto region."

Duplica said, " Hi I'm Duplica and I'm a mimic. I and my ditto do a show that involes mimicry."

Casey said, " Hi I'm Casey I'm a trainer and electabuzz fan my I also have a megainum."

May said, " I'm May one of the three brides today and a coordinator."

Misty said, " I'm Misty also one of brides today and curent gym leader of cerulean gym."

The three eldest just said their names then getting all dressed up and Duplica took it upon themselves to protect from curios young men from peeking before time for wedding to start. When the dressing of the brides was done May wore a caped sleeved knee length dress it was a soft orange color with a soft green sash. She had half inch bright orange heels. Her hair was up in high pony tail. Misty was in a strappy dress also knee length it was the color of her eyes with a yellow sash she had yellow ballet flats and her hair was down with a orange headband to keep her hair out of her face. Daisy was wearing a dark blue knee length strapless dress with pink sash and white ballet flats half her hair was up in ponytail the other half hung down. The brides maids all gad knee length sky blue dresses though each had sleeve length they felt comfortable in. Daisy also had a white wrap just in case she got cold.

Delia and Caroline gasped, " You three all look so beautiful."

Dawn said, " They are right but I hope Ash dosen't go isane and no not cause of your outfit Misty which he will love but because I can see here he and I think Tracey are pacing. Gary has one of them by collar he had to pick that up from Brock."

Daisy said, " Yeah Gary is probably trying to calm down my Trace. While you girls ready musics started. Release Pokemon who are ring barriers and flower girls. Each of you brides maids and our two matrons of honour have an escort just take his hand and proceed as praticed. Yes I will thank proffesor Oak Misty and yeah I know it scares you. May enjoy the experience with your dad. Misty just relax I know everything your thinking. Think big brother."

Delia sensing Daisy's nervousness gently patted her arm and gave the look I know even if I don't know exactly I know why it's tough type motherly look.

Delia whispered to Daisy, " If you and Tracey ever need help call I know some of your situation."

When Pikachu,Pysduck,Evee, togepi, beuatuifly and all other Pokemon got to the end of the isle. Escorts escorted all the brides maids to end of isle holding the girls hands. Max had hard time not giggling but he did his job. Norman in his tux got May. Drew was waiting in his place he was in a green tux. He gasped as he saw May. Gary gently knowing tapped Ash and Tracey to try to get them to relax. Norman handed May off to Drew and took his seat next to Max.

Brock said to Misty before walking her down aisle, "I am sorry for ruining your party I will at better time explain things."

Misty nodded and they walked down the aisle. Brock handed her to Ash then took his place in line up Ash was wearing a tux that matched Misty's eyes and dress.

Daisy said before Professor Oak took her down the aisle, " Thank you."

Proffesor Oak replied, " I really don't mind and I know Tracey told me what you told him. I had to raise Gary and frankly I think that boy isn't going to ever get married. I think of Tracey like a son and now that you are taking his hand you become like a daughter. I will be their if you need anything and I'm sure Delia has said the same thing. I am more then glad for Tracey's sake to have honor of walking you down the aisle."

Daisy smiled and then they to

made trip to the end of the aisle. Proffesor Oak handed her to Tracey he to took a seat. Tracey was wearing a deep green tux if you didn't look close you might think it was black much like his hair.

The preacher or equivalent there of in pokemon world began.

Preacher said, " We all our gathered here to wintness the union of three lovely couples. What the Lord and Arcecus joined together let no man tear asundor. Any objections if not forever hold your peice."

During the pause you could see Todd was trying to keep Lily and Violet in their seats. Ritchie was tasked with makeing sure Jessie, James and meowth newly deprogramed from doing anything stupid. Strangely Todd was having the harder time.

Preacher said, " Now we can countuine with the cermony, May and Drew please step forward. I know that their was explanation behind a lot of stuff that we need not get into but I need to know before we begin what last name will be."

Drew said, " We decided that our sir name is petalburg."

May nodded.

Preacher said, "Do you Drew take May as your wife, to love and cheerish, in sickness and in health to be your everlasting wife?"

Drew replied," I do."

Preacher said, " Do you May take Drew to be your husband to love and to cheerish in sickness and in health to be your everlasting husband."

May screamed, " I do."

Preacher said, " The rings please."

The rings were exchanged.

Preacher said, " You may now kiss your bride."

They shared their first married kiss.

The preacher said, " I now pronuce you misses and mr petalburg."

The preacher said, " Ash and Misty you can step forward. You asked that Misty's last name not be revealed and you wish to do a speech to promise one another."

They both nodded.

The preacher," You may begin as soon as you each have your ring."

Ash said with ring in his hand," Misty I promise to protect you from bug pokemon, to never try to make you eat carrots or peppers, I promise to love you with all my heart no matter what and take care of you when your ill the way you did for me back with the inhaled stunspore."

Ash placed the ring in Misty's finger and said, " I do."

Misty said, " Ash I have and sence the day we met loved you and will love till the day one us should perish I promise to help you with your pokemon and maybe some day we can together solve pikachu's ketchup and psyducks swiming issues. I promise never to let anything come between us and to stick by your side forever.

She put the ring on Ash's finger and said, " I do."

Preacher said, "You may now kiss your bride."

They kissed.

The preacher said, "I now present Mr and Miss Ketchum."

The preacher said, " Come on Daisy and Tracey. I know what you asked before yes we can I don't fully understand why you want her stage name as your final name but so be it. it will be Waterflower. They have asked to make this short and they wish not to ask much. Tracey do you take Daisy as your wife and Daisy do you take Tracey as your husband?"

Daisy and Tracey replied, " I do."

The rings were exchanged.

Preacher said, " You can now kiss your bride."

They kissed.

Preacher said, " I now present you misses and mr Waterflower."

Everyone was cry

ing tears of joy execpt for Lily and Violet who were beginning to feel guilty for a lot of things they knew exactly why they were where the were and why they were not permitted to come to reception.

Daisy knew one more thing she had to do. Daisy walked over to the two middle girls with Tracey in tow.

Daisy said, " I really hate doing this but we need to have a talk I should have had talk with you long ago frankly I was affraid to because of mom and dad. However I know this is long over do to set you girls straight. I know I have made mistakes to but my teasing wasn't spiteful however I admit I was stupid to do it to Misty in front of you two and I sometimes with her independence forgot just how much younger she was I own up to those being my mistake. Here is the deal you guys have 2 weeks after we all get back from our honey moons to prove you want to be included in your family otherwise nothing good shall come and you will not know any of your neices or nephews ever. I need to see serious change in your behavior and attidude. Don't forget you still each need to find a house or an apartment it would be benifical to each of you to spend time away from each other. A half hour at the spa and the workout gym don't count. Also remember you guys still need jobs you know three weeks till I cut you off. Professor Oak needs Tracey. Ash will be moving into gym with Misty he will be away at times. Do to fact either ine of us could be need fairly quickly Tracey and I have found a house between cerulean and pallet that's where we will live for now maybe one day move but at this moment we need to be accesible. When and if you prove to us Tracey and I may let you in on some family stuff and their is that time limmit girls. I have no clue after your years of torcher if Misty will let you into her life and I'm sure if so she has her stipulations you need to talk to her about that. Tracey dear I'm going to get changed for the reception in freezing in this dress."

Tracey replied, " Ok sweetie. She isn't joking girls. Now I have to go."

Tracey decided to get out of the tux he just wasn't thay comfortable in it.

Ash then walked over and said," I was instructed to give you this note Misty said to tell you her demands our in the note if you don't comply you know what will happen."

Ash then walked off as Misty had instructed him. Lily and Violet just sat there not really sure what to do they were not allowed at reciption and as of now they were on the,line with both sisters. Ritchie and Todd then came over and escorted them and former team rocket to the door.

Later that evening everyone who was invited to reception had fun. Everyone danced, Chatted and ate. Till it was around midnight.

Daisy said, " Oh shoot like look at time."

Tracey said, " You are right it is late we have to catch our ferry for two weeks in about 2hrs."

Misty said, " Ash we should probably get going to we aren't easiest people to wake up and ours leaves at ten am tomorrow."

Ash replied, " It's almost midnight yeah we probably should so were are we staying again tonight."

Brock popping out if no where with Gary on his heals said, "The hotel across the street Gary and I our staying in room next to yours so we can make sure you ger to the ferry on time and then Gary will make sure I get home safe."

May said, "Drew do you want to get going or to dance longer?"

Drew replied, " We mise well get some sleep even if don't leave till day after tomorrow as I know you with out food and sleep."

Proffesor Oak and Delia the later who insited on keeping the professor safe even though everyone but her probably knew she needed more protection then the older gentleman whom knew she was just being kind. They walked Daisy and Tracey to the dock after the two grabbed their bags.

Delia said, " Daisy I ment what I said." She theb stepped away so was close enough to watch the proffesor but far enough she felt she wasn't intruding.

Proffesor Oak said, " Tracey I want to thank you for all you've done to help me. I really feel like you've become family I thinn Gary feels the same. Daisy I want to welcome you to the family I know its bit odd given both your situations but if you want both of you can consider me a father. I know Delia well enough to have idea of what she told Daisy. You guys now have surrogate family when your in need or just want to talk go ahead and give either a ring. Tracey I want you to know I'm in process of retiring soon Gary will take over lab he has few more things before I can completely stop reasearching Pokemon. As soon as Gary is read I will give him lab and move into a little house to retire here is my pokecell number just in case Gary is at lab once I'm settled their I will give you that number. Delia, Gary and I chipped in to get you both a little something its in one of your bags Gary slipped it in. Have fun you better catch your boat."

The foursome waved goodbye to one a another as Daisy and Tracey got on the boat.

Delia said, " We best get back to hotel we have two more to see off in the morning."

Professor Oak said, " Yes, that is true. I hope Tracey and Daisy make friends. Tracey really just has been kind of shy sense I have known him Daisy dose seem to bring him out a bit but do to sad things she hasn't had a lot of opertuinty to meet many people."

Delia said, " Was he situation like Brock's?"

Professor Oak replied," While not exactly her parents didn't run off but still do to what did happen she or Misty if later even knows will have to tell you when ready. Do to that she did end up taking care of her three sisters. What I can tell you from what I understand between conversations I have had with both and what Tracey has said Daisy has said Misty shouldn't have been born but was a happy suprise to most of the family."

Delia replied, " I know what you mean. Now how do we sneak the Pokemon eggs in to the room for Ash and Misty. We got them each and egg not thatcwe have clue what's inside but we want to some what suprise them."

Proffesor Oak, Delia that's not an issue they said their boat leaves at ten am. That means boat will dock between about nine am very easy we give Gary their boat number and room number on the boat give him the eggs and have him slip them into their room and be back in time to wake the two Gary is fast and dose now have an alakazam. Yes it knows teleport he should be back rather quickly."

Then Delia and Proffesor Oak at nearly four am finally got a few hours shut eye each in own room.

The next morning Brock was up first it was just a Brock thing it wasn't long before Delia and Proffesor Oak woke up Gary was up by 7:15 am so he was told to use his alakazam at almost nine am so he can go do that. Brock at eight am went in and tried to get Ash and Misty awake when that didn't work he talked to pikachu who agreed if they didn't wake up with in an hour to give them a gentle shock. Brock went into his tidying mode he left out an outfit for Ash and one for Misty then packed their suit cases and in process stuck some cash at bottom of each. At ten mintues till nine Gary did as was asked had his alakazam teleport him to the dock. He did what he was told and was back by nine twenty. Thankfully they were awake by nine thirty.

Brock said, " You guys are all packed now you need to get dressed quickly you have half hour till boat leaves."

It only took Ash and Misty five mintues ti get dressed thankfully.

Gary said, "So we have time for sappy good bye at dock I will have alakazam teleport us there."

Everyone including Ash's pikachu and Misty's new togepi sncrunched together then alakazam telported them all which wouldn't have worked had their been any more people.

Gary said, " Have fun you two but wait awhile before you have to much fun I don't want her pregnant before I'm married Ash."

This caused Ash and Musty to blush a bit. Gary gave them a hug and stepped back.

Brock then stepped forward and said, " I an proud if you both. I know enough to know that I better keeo this short as twenty to none says Daisy probably had simmilar speech for you guys that's in my head. So instead (lowering his voice) I will give you bit if advice girls wouldn't go slow your first time." Brock then hugged the two and stepped back.

Proffesor Oak, " Good luck enjoy the trip."proffesor Oak the. stepped away.

Delia said, " I love you Ash don't forget to call. I love you to Misty glad you are now my daughter in law. take lots of pics for me please." She hugged them and cried.

She still cried as they boarded boat and waved good byr.

A simmilar seen happend tge following day at the dock with our final couple expect Max changed up Gary's line just enough to make it unique and in addition ti a blubbering female Normab had order Drew to take care if May hus little girl who wasn't so little anymore.

The end

Authors note: I hope this makes sense. No I am not going to do their honeymoons however you will soon see an intresting fic that will start around 6 months after this one


End file.
